Understanding
by rjs86
Summary: Fitz and Skye hardly talk but there is a connection between them an Understanding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Nothing belongs to me!**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

Fitz sat on the couch as he watched a movie. Simmons had been sick with the flu and was resting comfortably in her room. This let Fitz to be bored. Skye and Ward were training or as he and Simmons liked to call flirting and May and Coulson were doing other things. Fitz smiled to himself imagine asking May to come and sit and watch the television. This let Fitz to the situation he was in now. He heard Skye and Ward finish up, and couldn't help but feel jealous of Ward, he was a good looking guy and all the girls wanted him. He saw Skye, Simmons, and even May glance at him every once in a while. It wasn't his fault he didn't have an athletic bone in his body. What nobody realized is Fitz was also in good shape, he just hides it better. Every Morning Fitz did pushups and sit-ups which kept him in decent shape. Fitz wanted Skye so bad, she was perfect. She was so beautiful it was almost like she was a goddess. It was like she came down from the heavens and was there in his presence just to look at but not touch. Fitz wanted Skye so bad, she was perfect. Lucky bastard ward was, to get to touch her, hold her even if just for a few seconds when he was showing her new moves, and got to see her perfect body in action as her perfect breasts bounced with the activity of her workouts. He knew Ward saw how gorgeous she was and if he didn't then he really was a robot which made Fitz chuckle because Skye called him a robot.

So here Fitz sat alone in the common room watching some mindless television. Some weird 1950's movie was on but that was just finishing up, and he just realized he was out of popcorn. Fitz got up to make some more popcorn. When he came back he saw his goddess sitting down near his spot fresh from a shower and looking beyond gorgeous in her clothes without a trace of makeup in the semi dark room. Ok Fitz _don't blow this_ he thought, it was rare he got time alone with Skye. "Hello Skye" he said in his Scottish brogue. Skye turned around and gave him a 1000 megawatt smile. "Hey Fitz what's up?" "Umm not much" he replied "just watching err" he pointed to the tv hit the guide button and was mortified when it said Lesbian prison stories. Fitz sputtered and said "no I wasn't watching this" while Skye burst into hysterical laughter. Fitz changed the channel quickly and came upon Revenge of the Nerds which happened to be one of his favorite movies. He loved the movie because for once the nerd got the girl in the ending. Skye smiled and said "I love this movie". Fitz also said "I love this movie as well." He sat down close to Skye but a little further then he would have liked. Skye noticed his hesitance in sitting down next to her and said "Fitz you can come closer I promise I don't bite unless you want me too", with an added wink. Fitz turned maroon and said "ok" and slowly he scooted over. He was sitting next to Skye, and saw that their knees were just about touching, and every so often their knees touched it was like touching a Bunsen burner in his chemistry classes every time their skin touched. Skye was watching the film and laughing and slowly started to relax. Skye put her head on Fitz's shoulder and slowly started to fall asleep. Fitz was in heaven having this gorgeous girl have her head on his shoulder. He could smell her hair which smelled completely different from Simmons' but it smelled amazing. Fitz smiled and then as the film finished he too started to feel sleepy. "Fitz please don't go" Skye whispered and Fitz said" I'm not going anywhere beautiful", and with a bold move on his part leaned over and kissed her forehead" Good night beautiful". Skye smiled and said "nobody's ever called me beautiful before." Fitz held her in his arms and said "you are stunning" and put his head on hers and said go to sleep". Skye said" goodnight" and Fitz kissed the top of her head. Coulson saw Fitz and Skye cuddled under a blanket wrapped around each other and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz woke up in the middle of the night it was very dark. He tried to move but felt a weight on his chest. He was having cramps in his arms and legs, and he really needed to use the bathroom. As he moved he felt the thing on him move as well. It took a moment to realize that it was actually Skye. Skye was sleeping on him, and not only that seemed comfortable. Even in the darkness as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings she was stunning. He brushed some of her hair back from her face and smiled. She really was perfect in his eyes, Skye turned into his touch and sighed and Fitz felt his heart speed up. Fitz slowly extracted himself and Skye moaned and Fitz felt his pants get uncomfortable at the moan. He went to the bathroom and when he came back, he was debating on whether to get back to the couch and hold the girl of his dreams or just go into his pod and sleep the rest of the way.

He grabbed the blanket and covered Skye, and was about to walk away when Skye grabbed his hand and said "you said you would stay" with an adorable pout. Fitz smiled and said "I'd stay beautiful but I had to use the facilities and didn't want to wake you by getting back on the couch with you". Skye smiled thinking how considerate he was, she moved over for him to get back on the couch. He did and she put her head on his chest and could feel his heartbeat through his shirt quicken. She smiled knowing about Fitz's crush on her. She always thought he liked Simmons and why wouldn't he, she was smart, beautiful, and could keep up with Fitz and understand him like no one else could. Skye felt Fitz wrap his arms around her and rub her back soothingly and she felt safe and wanted for the first time in her life. When she was with Miles he wanted her body and wanted to have sex with her but she never felt like this. She never thought somebody as smart and innocent like Fitz would make her feel so secure. Skye liked this feeling and as she slowly fell back asleep was wondering if they could have a relationship. She liked Ward because let's face it he was incredibly handsome and brave. Fitz was not bad to look at either. Skye was torn between the two and right now at this moment she wanted to be with Fitz. Skye would have to talk to Simmons about Fitz, she didn't want to steal Jemma's guy. She liked Simmons a lot because she was so sweet, and understanding. Skye fell asleep with a small smile on her face and Fitz held the girl of his dreams in his arms and thought _this could not get any better_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please review, let me know what you want or if you think if it's good or even if it sucks.**

When Skye woke up the next morning she felt cold. She had a blanket wrapped around her but something was missing. Fitz was nowhere in sight. Skye's heart plunged as she thought Fitz didn't mean anything he said. She remembered him calling her beautiful. Skye smiled at those words. No one had ever called her beautiful. She saw a note that said_ in the lab, I'll see you later beautiful._ Skye smiled a she laid on the couch when Simmons walked in feeling much better gave her a big smile. "Good morning Skye, why are you in here?" Skye was about to open her mouth and speak when Simmons said "Never mind Ward was looking for you. He went to your bunk but you weren't there. He asked me to find you, he wants to do defense strategies today, oh and May wants to see your progress." " Uhh great news Jemma just what I wanted to hear." Jemma not really getting sarcasm said "oh no problem Skye, have a great day". Skye smiled, Simmons really was a fantastic friend. She only hoped her new found feelings towards Fitz wouldn't put that into jeopardy. Skye felt extremely relaxed and refreshed. She stretched ad folded the blanket and walked to her room to get changed into work out clothes.

Ward was waiting for her and did not look happy. "You're late rookie, that'll be forty pushups." Skye groaned but did not say anything back She did forty pushups fairly quickly and was waiting for Ward's next instructions. Ward was impressed with her pushups without complaints. "You're getting better rookie." He looked at Skye, she seemed more energized and focused. "So where were you this morning, I went to look for you but you weren't in your bunk." "Yeah I fell asleep watching movies last night in the common room." "Huh, ok so today we are going to learn how to take down an advisory bigger and stronger than you. "He threw down some mats and made Skye stretch for twenty minutes. He also stretched. He grabbed Skye around the waist and flung her on to the combined mats. Skye had the breath knocked out of her and glared and Ward. "Next time warn me when you're going to do that." Ward smirked and said "next time there won't be mats. So in order for you to stop me grab my wrist and twist it around this'll turn me around and the give a shot to the stomach which will double me over and then knee me in the face, which should render me useless." Skye listened intently, and did exactly what Ward told her to. They went slowly and when this was accomplished Ward put on pads and they did it in fast motion. Skye missed his stomach and accidently kicked Ward in the balls which dropped him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Skye covered her mouth and said "oh my God I'm so sorry Ward, Are you alright." Ward felt like throwing up his testicles were lodged somewhere near his kidneys. Ward groaned and said "it's all right Skye I'm not sure I wanted kids anyway." Clapping was heard and they looked up and saw may watching them with an impassive face. She gave a small smile and said "you're getting much better Skye." Skye beamed at May. "Ward man up but you're doing an impressive job as a supervising officer." Ward groaned and got up. They did another half hour of training in which they were both out of breath, Ward ducked under a gift and pinned Skye down on the mats. They were both breathing heavy looking into each other's eyes. Ward had both of his hands on the mat near Skye's face and were mere inches apart. A soft cough broke the spell and they both looked up and saw Coulson. He looked at them and said "mission briefing in 15 minutes clean up and get upstairs".

Ward finally got off of Skye and helped her up. They cleaned up and showered quickly. They made it to the briefing room and saw Simmons and Fitz smiling and laughing at each other's jokes. Fitz had Simmons in his arms and brushed her hair to the side. When Fitz saw Skye their eyes locked and both gave each other small smiles. Fitz thought she looked gorgeous. Coulson and May walked in and he put on the big monitor their next assignment. They had a teenager who might be able to shoot out some sort of Biochemical substance out of his hands. "This means I need you Simmons to go for sure and Ward you will accompany Simmons out in the field. May will also go but she will only be there to back you up. She will drive you to the site, it's a bit remote so pack lightly. Skye, I need you and Fitz to work together to see if you can create an energy weapon to neutralize the substance. The substance is called Ba 27. It may be radioactive so be careful. I have to make a few calls to Director Fury so I will be on the Bus with Skye and Fitz. Good luck guys we will be there in about three hours." Skye was excited to work with Fitz as they hardly worked together it was always her and Ward or him and Simmons. She was looking at Fitz as he shook hands with Ward, and hugged Simmons tightly; he kissed her forehead and whispered something to her which made her blush. Ward and Simmons smiled at each other. Skye felt jealousy in her as she talked to Ward. She hugged Ward and Fitz, while watching this got jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Please review, let me know what you think.**

Fitz was in his bunk thinking over the last few days. He had missed Simmons like crazy over the days her Ward and May were gone. They had looked for a teen who had exhibited super powers, it turned out to be a false alarm. The teen was just sick, had a rare infection. Simmons had told Fitz in an e-mail in gruesome details. God he loved Jemma but sometimes she was too analytical and did not know when to cut herself off, while talking about fluids and excretions from the body. May had talked to Coulson something about Skye's past, and stopped there to check it out. Fitz smiled at thinking about Skye. They had a great time in the lab, and she was so beautiful, his heart ached for her. He just wanted to kiss her but he didn't have the courage for that. They joked around and Fitz leaned in and tickled her sides which caused her to squeal and then laugh. They got along great and got even closer than they were before.

Fitz and Skye watched TV together, were always around each other, and sometimes got into mischief around Coulson. Coulson watched them from afar and could see their feelings for each other were slowly changing. Skye would look at Fitz when he wasn't looking and Fitz would look at Skye when she wasn't looking. Fitz had been in a trance as he watched Skye suck on a lollipop. She was so sensual and Fitz got uncomfortable in his pants while watching this. Fitz also used his time alone to work up his courage to ask Skye out. No way could a girl as beautiful as Skye ever find him appealing. He knew he was a little awkward, and that everyone thought him and Simmons were an item. Heck even Skye thought they were together. He had to stop being a coward and just ask her out.

Fitz practiced in the mirror and was mumbling insults to himself down the hallway like "you idiotic wanker just be yourself." He heard a small cough behind him. He turned around and saw Coulson there with a small smile on his face. "Hello Fitz, how are you doing today?" "I'm uh good sir and you?" "Is there something you want to talk about Fitz, like perhaps about a certain hacker girl who you seem to have fallen for?" Fitz looked like a deer caught in headlights, and was on the verge of a breakdown, when Coulson smiled and took Fitz into his office. "So you do like Skye right?" "Yes sir very much so, she's amazing." Coulson smiled and said "ok here's what you do, first strike up a small conversation and then when things are going good ask her to dinner. Oh and Leo just be yourself, I think Skye will say yes." Fitz smiled and said "ok and thank you sir." "Fitz remember no glove no love." Fitz looked confused and said "why would I need gloves. I always carry gloves in my back pocket though in case we run into an 0-8-4." He shook his head and was about to close the door when he figured out what Coulson said and turned maroon. "Oh no sir I wouldn't dream of that I mean I've dreamed about it ok I'm just going to shut up now." Coulson waited till the door was closed before snorting and started to laugh.

Fitz still embarrassed walked to Skye's door and breathed in and out before knocking. Skye answered the door in a bathrobe with her hair up in a bun, glasses on and no makeup. Fitz was speechless as Skye without even trying managed to look more beautiful that the celebrities in her and Simmons' girly magazines. He snapped himself out of his stupor and spoke to Skye in a very rapid tone "Hello Skye, how are you? Nice weather huh?" and looked out the window to see the rain pouring down attacking the windshield. You look beautiful by the way." He stopped for breath and looked at Skye in the eyes and she was smiling. "Hey Fitz, I'm good and I like the rain it washes everything away and thanks you look handsome too." Fitz smiled and got the courage to ask her out. "Skye would you like to go out with me?" Skye looked at him in shock and then smiled brightly. "Like on a date she asked?" "Yeah like a date, I'm thinking like dinner and a movie he said." He was nervous as she hadn't said anything yet and was about to leave and let her think about it. Skye grabbed his hand and looking into his eyes said "yes Fitz I'd love too." Fitz pushed some hair that fell from her bun behind her ear and his hand settled on her cheek. Their eyes were locked and Fitz asked what time she wanted to go. She was about to answer when the spell was broken by his name being screamed. He turned around just in time to catch a flying Simmons. He smiled and hugged her. He looked and saw Skye look down to the ground. He let go of Simmons who was talking about a mile a minute. He understood all of this of course because they have been friends for so long he was fluent in Jemma speech. Skye looked at Simmons with her mouth open , and thought how could someone talk that fast without breathing. Jemma smiled at the two and said she had to go help Ward. Fitz grabbed Skye's hand as she smiled and said "we are going to be here for a few days how about tomorrow at 8". Fitz smiled and looked at her and said "perfect." They walked down the corridor holding each other's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Please review and give me much appreciated feedback. **

Skye and Fitz had separated, with Fitz going with Ward to check out the new weapons, and Skye already missed him. She missed the way his hand felt in hers, like they were meant to be connected forever. Skye was a little nervous; she was walking towards Fitz and Simmons' lab to see Jemma. She wanted Simmons' blessing to take out Fitz. She cracked a small smile knowing that Fitz wanted to be with her and that she didn't need Jemma's blessing but wanted it because she and Jemma were really good friends, and she didn't want to step on her toes. Thinking of what Fitz and Ward talking about her and Jemma was enough to drive her insane. She walked through the lab doors to see Jemma sitting at the lab table with her eyes looking through the microscope writing the results on a pad. Soft music was playing and Skye heard Mandy Moore's **crush **just finishing up and then Colbie Caillat **falling for you**. playing on the radio. _Wow really these songs have to be on just as I'm about to tell Jemma that I have feelings for Fitz, _Skye thought. She looked up and smiled at Skye.

"Hello Skye How are you doing today?" Just as Skye was about to greet and answer Jemma the intercom went off calling Fitz and Ward up to Coulson's office. Both Fitz and Ward walked passed their lab arguing about something as Jemma was looking at Skye but started to frown "Are you alright Skye you look a little pale, are you feeling sick?" "No Jemma I'm alright I Just have to tell you something and I don't know what you will think. Well I guess I should start off by saying this song playing now is exactly what I'm feeling for someone." Jemma had heard the song before and knew what the words meant. Jemma's eyes widened and she said "oh Skye while I'm flattered that a beautiful girl like you could find interest in someone average like me , I don't swing that way. I like guys." It was skye's turn for her eyes to widen. "No Jemma it's not you, and you are beautiful Jemma", Skye smiled knowing Fitz calls her that all the time. It was true Jemma was amazing looking, she had a nerd chique going on like a very sexy librarian and if she loosened up a little she could be just as stunning as Skye. "Oh" Jemma said "ok so who do you have feelings for, is it Ward, because he is very fine and you would make a good looking couple." "Umm no I like Ward and I agree with you he is fine but I kind of have fallen for Fitz" she blurted it out fast. "What!" Jemma said with eyes wide. "Yeah it threw me for a loop to, but he is so sweet and I really like him Jemma." Skye's eyes filled with tears as she asked Jemma if she was ok with this and if they could still be friends. Jemma looking at Skye walked over to her as Skye prepared herself for the verbal abuse to come or a slap in the face by Jemma. Jemma took Skye into her arms and held her and said "it's alright Skye I'm not going to hurt you and you are definitely still my best girlfriend. So you have feelings for Fitz huh?" Skye sniffled and said "yeah, he makes me feel special and wanted, and when he touches me it feels like I'm alive." Simmons was looking at her in awe and said "wow Skye you really have fallen for Fitz."

Simmons and Skye had talked for awhile about Fitz and where her and Fitz would be going with a lot of hugging laughing crying. Simmons smiled at Skye and said "yes Skye you have my blessing even though you don't need it to go out with Fitz. You two will make a lovely couple." Skye smiled brightly and squealed as she hugged Simmons and said "thank you Jemma." "One thing before you go Skye", Simmons smile had faded and in it's place was a face devoid of emotion "if you hurt Fitz I will hurt you and not Ward, May, or Coulson will be able to stop me." Skye gulped and nodded her head knowing that Simmons meant every word. After Simmons threat she went back to being nice Jemma and both her and Skye watched as Fitz and Ward passed them arguing about something playfully. They walked into the lab and Ward went to Skye and Fitz went to Simmons asking them the age old question who would win in a fight Batman or Spiderman. Simmons and Skye were shocked "is this what you guys have been arguing about for half an hour?" Simmons asked exasperated. "Yes" both Fitz and Ward said without shame. Fitz went on to say Batman because he is smart, has gadgets, and is in peak human form. Batman is amazing and he does it with no superpowers. Ward said Spiderman because he has superpowers, amazing agility and is also smart. Skye looked at them with a smile" You're both idiots" as she and Simmons shook their heads and walked away, but not before Skye shared a smile with Fitz. "Hey you girls didn't answer who would win!" both Fitz and Ward asked.

On the camera May and Coulson were watching and listening to the conversation. Coulson had informed May of Skye and Fitz's relationship. "Huh" May said "I always thought it would be Fitz/Simmons and Skye/Ward, but I guess the heart wants what the heart wants." Coulson said "True but wait till they here Fury's no fraternizing on the plane. Oh and it would totally be Batman, but I think Captain America could beat them both" Coulson said with a smile. May rolled her eyes muttering something about men and idiotic ideas and walked away" What?" asked Coulson shrugging.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review Thanks, also did anyone notice Fitz and Skye on that train they looked good as a pair.**

It's been a few days since Fitz and Skye saw each other. They were both busy doing their own things. Fitz was with Simmons doing experiments. He smiled as he saw what today was, it was the day he would go on a date with the girl of his dreams. He was nervous but felt confident that he and Skye would have a great time. Fitz was brought out of his daze by Simmons who had been talking non-stop about their last mission with the guy with the oozy pus in his hands, which kind of freaked Fitz out. He smiled at Simmons who stopped talking and asked him "why do you look like you're constipated." "I'm not I'm just happy to have you back and also I'm going on a date tonight." "Oh with who? Is it Ward?" Simmons teased. "What" Fitz sputtered," no it's not bloody Ward its Skye." Simmons laughed and said" I know Fitz you've only told me about 40 times." Fitz huffed and walked away. He walked right into Ward who asked to speak to Jemma. Simmons smiled and said of course. They walked down the hall together with Ward looking very serious as Jemma's face became serious as well. Fitz shrugged his shoulders finished cleaning his robots and closed the la down for the day.

He noticed Skye walked past him with tears streaming down her face and looking utterly defeated. Fitz smiled at her but she averted her eyes and tried to walk away. "Skye hey wait up what's wrong? "She ignored him and he ran down the hallway to catch up with her. Skye climbed into her van and locked the doors before Fitz could get there. Fitz stopped at her van and knocked on the window. "Come on Skye talk to me please." He got nothing from her. His day had been great at the anticipation of being on a date with Skye. His luck was terrible and of course on the day of his and Skye's date she was crying and looking miserable. "Skye I'm going to go and I'm sorry you're upset, but know this Skye I am always here for you always. Maybe we could reschedule that date for another time, or if you don't want to go with me at all I'll understand." Fitz left feeling dejected. Skye sniffled as she heard everything and smiled sadly, "why do you like me Fitz, you deserve someone so much better than me" she whispered as tears fell down her face.

Skye had been briefed by Coulson about what had happened with Ward, May, and Simmons when they investigated about her past. She learned that a whole village and a whole team of elite Shield agents had been killed trying to protect her and she didn't know where she came from. Skye was classified as an 0-8-4 and therefore was tossed around from home to home to keep her and the people who wanted her safe.. Skye held it together during the briefing but she lost it. She felt worthless like a piece of trash thrown away and still no answer to whom or what she was, but what she was really afraid of was that her relationship with Fitz would be changed forever. She was afraid that he would no longer like her and would avoid her at all costs, and so would Ward and Simmons. Skye cried harder thinking this would be her future and that she should just leave and save everyone the trouble of throwing her into a lab for the rest of her life and never look back again. With these thoughts in mind Skye cried harder than ever. After a good cry she scolded herself, Coulson would never let that happen. She felt a little better, but she was dreading having to explain herself to Fitz.

Skye walked down the corridor hands writhing in anticipation. She stopped at Fitz's door where she heard music coming from his door. It was a song by one of her favorite artists, Mat Kearney. The song was called "Closer to Love". She loved this song and smiled knowing that someone else liked it as much as her. She took a breath and knocked. "Simmons not now." Skye cracked a small smile and knocked again. "Simmons dammit I'm having an existential crisis, what!" Fitz said as he ripped open the door. He was wearing a loose pair of sweats and a t-shirt that showed off his muscles. "Hi" Skye said quietly. Skye hey umm what are you doing here? Can we talk she asked softly. _Oh man I didn't even get the girl and I already have the dreaded can we talk question _Fitz thought. He gave her a forced smile and said "sure." He sat on the bed and waited for Fitz to start. Skye looked around his room and noticed his collection of DVD's and soft music of Mat Kearney playing in the background. Fitz waited patiently as he saw Skye tremble and tears starting to form in her eyes. Fitz got up and walked closer to Skye and took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. With Fitz's strength she slowly calmed down and he walked them back to his bed. He sat down and made room for her. She slowly climbed onto his bed. His bed was amazing, it was so soft. He waited for her to start. Skye took a shaky breath and started to talk. "I was in Coulson's office and he briefed me on Ward, May and Simmons' mission. They found out information about me. Where I am from and what happened to my family. He told me a whole team of Shield agents were killed trying to save her and the small village was killed as well." Skye had tears pouring down her cheeks again." I'm an 0-8-4 Fitz. I understand if you don't want to see me or be near me as apparently everyone I get close to dies." She sniffled and waited for Fitz's response.

He was in shock. He had never heard of an 0-8-4 being a person. He could see Skye was waiting for him to speak. He gathered his thoughts but could see that Skye was getting nervous at his silence. Right a she was about to talk he saw Skye's shoulders sag and she said "ok, I see I won't bother you again, I'm sorry Fitz, I really wanted to go on a date with you but I guess I should get used to people avoiding me and not wanting to be near me." Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes as she bit back a sob and got up to walk away. Fitz mentally smacked himself as he saw Skye go for the door he got up and grabbed Skye and pulled her to him. He heard Skye's sobs and felt tears through his shirt. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed Skye's head and whispered it was going to be ok over and over again. He pulled her down on his bed and held her in his arms. Finally Skye's cries subsided. "Skye it doesn't matter where you're from you are amazing. You are smart, beautiful, funny, and you get me in a way not even Simmons can. Skye the reason I am still on this plane is because honestly the first time I saw you I didn't want to be anywhere else. Skye you're the reason why I do the things I do. Whenever I make an invention that helps out the team and gets praise from scientists at Stark Industries it's amazing but when I get a small smile out of you it is so much more for me. Skye you are everything I want in a girl and in life. It doesn't matter where you're from or what happened in the past. You are here now and you have friends like Ward, Simmons, and myself. Coulson and May like you as well. Simmons doesn't get along easy with people because she's so smart and a little awkward like myself but you saw through that with us and now Simmons loves you like a sister. Nothing will ever change the way we feel about you". Fitz was looking right in to Skye's eyes as he was saying this. She saw nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. He brushed tears away from her face and he held her against him. Skye smiled so bright it lit up his room and he joked around with her. "Is that a smile I see oh I'm blind it's so bright." He faked being wounded and Skye punched him in the arm. He smiled again and Skye smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Fitz for being so amazing about this, I feel bad about our date maybe we can go next Friday instead?" She asked hopefully. He kissed her forehead and said "deal. In the meantime how about we watch a couple of those movies I downloaded." Skye smiled and said "perfect." They watched the movies and took comfort in each other and eventually fell asleep with Fitz' arms around her and his face buried in the back of her neck. Skye had a smile on her face and her hands were holding his arms in place as they slept.

Meanwhile as this was going on Ward and Simmons were talking with May and Coulson. They had just learned from Coulson that Fury had found out about Skye and was not happy with their little so called family. Fury knew about Skye and was less than thrilled about them having an 0-8-4 out on missions in the field and on their bus. Fury talked to Coulson and said that if something goes wrong this will be on Coulson and not him. He wanted to put Skye in a lab to study and find out her weaknesses should she ever go rogue. Coulson told Fury no way out of the question. She is a valued member of my team and she belongs with us. Fury though unhappy with Coulson finally agreed to let them be for now. He made in no uncertain terms though that if there was a problem he would take action in any way possible. Ward and Simmons were upset with Fury for not even giving Skye a chance. The call had ended and when asked by Coulson if they agree with Fury's opinion Ward and Simmons said no. May looked thoughtful and took a little bit longer to answer but when she did it was also no. Coulson smiled at his team and said "ok then it's settled. Where is Skye anyway?" They searched through the cameras and saw her go into the van then into Fitz's room. Coulson prayed that Fitz and Skye were not having sex in the room but as he and the team walked by they heard laughter and saw Skye and Fitz lying in bed together watching movies. Coulson smiled as he and the rest of his team walked away to do their own things.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody sorry I took so long, it's been crazy and I barely had time to do this but I was able to spare some time. So please review and enjoy.**

Fitz could not believe tonight was the night he and Skye would finally be going on their date. After finding out about her being an 0-8-4 he was a little spooked, but she was so amazing, every time he spent with her he fell more and more in love with her. Fitz had taken a shower and dressed up casually, but really nice, as he looked at himself in the mirror and saw a pimple on the side of his head. Great he muttered as he took his finger and tried to pop it, it didn't want to pop so he called Simmons into his room to see if she had something to help out his situation. Simmons looked at him and said "Fitz there is barely anything there. Skye won't even notice especially if you go to that new Italian dimly lit restaurant and then to the movies where it is dark." "That's not the point Simmons, this has to be perfect, I really like her. Oh forget it" as he tried to cover it up with a hat and Simmons scoffed took it off his head and said" its fine just go." "Ok I'm going I'm going, you have any plans tonight Jemma?" "Umm not that I'm aware of just probably catch up on the theories of relativity by Einstein." "Jemma time travel really," "hey its more probable than having a monkey in our lab" she defended. They both snorted and he said "you're right Jems as usual", and she replied "of course I am I'm a girl." Fitz thought about it and concluded that yep women had all the power as proved by Jemma and the amount of times he was forced to sleep on a lumpy couch or on the floor of her dorm when they worked late. Simmons always had the last laugh when it came to him as he shook out the memories in his head.

Simmons eyed him and said "you look great Fitz, Skye won't know what hit her." Fitz smiled and said "thanks. Oh crap I forgot to put on some cologne." Simmons looked around the room and spotted a box beneath his sweater. She eyed the box warily and snuck a peek and gasped. "Oh dear Fitz Trojan condoms" she muttered. They were opened and out of 12 there were 6 left. "Wow Fitz I didn't think you and Skye were intimate yet" she whispered. "What was that Simmons?" as he walked back into the room. He saw her looking at the condoms, "hey" he squeaked" that is private you don't see me going around snooping through your stuff." "Yes you did" she said clearly not amused." Well one time when I had to find out how busty you were for the seniors who were doing pranks to freshmen at the academy. I was wrong though, I thought you were smaller than what the bra said, you should show off your chest more" as his eyes drifted to the aforementioned area. Her eyes widened and she shrieked "Fitz" while turning around going as red as a tomato. The shriek broke him out of his reverie. "Huh what were we talking about?" "Nothing just go" Simmons said still red. "See you Simmons", as he grabbed the box of condoms and threw them into a drawer blushing and promising to tell her about them later.

Fitz walked into the cargo bay area and asked permission from Coulson to let him use a shield car for his date. He got permission and was on his way back to get the car when he spotted Skye walking down the stairs. She looked incredible. Her hair was shiny on her shoulders, wearing a hunter green dress with little high boots up to her knees. The dress hugged her in all the right places. Her perfect body was being shown to the world. Fitz didn't realize Skye had such assets on her chest. Her legs looked like they went on forever He felt himself get excited and crossed his leg to relieve some of the pressure down in his groin area. He felt a little better and was now able to stand without pitching a tent. Her mascara was smoky along with her perfect brown eyes. Her lips shined with some kind of lip gloss that Fitz really hoped he would taste later on. Fitz's jaw was unhinged as she came closer to him. She looked into his eyes and gave a small smile. He closed his mouth and looked at her body once more staring for a little too long at her breasts. He quickly looked back into her eyes as he smiled and said "wow you look incredible" and she smiled. "You are so beautiful" he whispered more to himself than to her but she heard him say that and blushed. She saw that he meant every word and was not trying to get into her panties like most guys would and did want. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and face and she knew that he really did think that she was the most beautiful girl in the world which made her feel great. "Thanks Fitz you look pretty handsome yourself." "Now that we are finally going out tonight you could call me Leo". She smiled and said "Leo." He loved how it rolled off her perfect lips. "Umm are you ready to go" he asked gently. "Yes I am ready to go." He opened the car door for her and she smiled as he helped her into the jeep. He took a deep breath and let it out. He went around the driver's side and got in. He started the car and he told Coulson they were going. "Have fun you two, just not too much fun and Fitz a private word please" as he took the blue tooth and put it in his ear and got a small lecture and then the big advice no glove no love. Fitz blushed and Skye smiled at him and said "you look cute when you blush."

Fitz and Skye drove about twenty-five minutes having conversations about some of the missions they went on. He pulled into a spot and got out and opened her door and helped her out of the car. She gave a small gasp and said "Fitz this place looks expensive," "it is but you are worth it and I have tons of money saved up." They sat down in a dimly lit booth and ordered. Fitz ordered Fettuccini Alf redo with chicken and Skye ordered Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti. They each ordered an appetizer and ate and drank some red wine. It was great, and then their main courses came out and they ate as much as they could but they were both stuffed. They were just finishing up when their phones went off. He noticed it was from Simmons and thought about not answering but Skye's phone said Ward and they both picked up. Fitz and Skye both frowned at the calls and both sighed. "We'll be right there, don't apologize Simmons it's not your fault." Fitz signaled for the check and he paid it and both got out of the Restaurant and drove back on to the plane. Fitz smiled and said "I had a great time Skye thanks for coming with me tonight." Skye smiled and said "thanks for dinner and it was a great night for her too." He looked into her eyes and grinned and said "I hope we could do this again sometime" and she nodded and said me too". Coulson walked in at the wrong moment just as Fitz and Skye were about to kiss, and apologized for cutting their date short but urgent matters were happening and Fury himself was coming on to the plane and he should be here soon. _Damn you Coulson you just totally cock-blocked me_ Fitz thought furiously as Skye thought _Damn Coulson I was this close to finally kissing the guy who is sweeping me off my feet_. "Make that now" a booming voice said as Skye grabbed Fitz's hand as they turned around. "Skye, Mr. Fitz, would you give me some time alone with Coulson." "Of course sir" they said and left for the common room. Fitz walked with Skye holding her hand and he saw Simmons and Ward in the room both looking worried. "Hey guys what's going on?" Skye asked. "We don't know but Coulson seems nervous and he never gets nervous" Said Ward. Skye rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and he had his arm around her as they watched some TV and tried not to worry. Fitz noticed Ward and Simmons were also sitting closer than usual and he caught Simmons eyes band winked at her as she wore a tighter shirt and showed off her bigger than thought chest. Simmons blushed and rolled her eyes at him.


End file.
